A story to remember
by ShastamaeFirepool
Summary: A young cat named Graypaw gets in trouble with the leader, and is put on elder duty. While he is helping the elders, they take decide to try in their own way to teach him a lesson, and tell him a story. Little did they know, he reflected deeply on the story, and it affected the cat for many moons to come.


**A/N this is my first ImagineClan challenge. **

A story remembered

ImagineClan challenge

"You have a clan of mouse hearts!" Yowls a large Tom. "You will never accomplish anything, except running away of course."

I stare at him across the border.

"Care to say that to my face?" I hiss

I bunch up my muscles ready to leap at him. I will tear him to shreds!

"Remember your elders!" Hisses a voice "Remember what they taught you!"

My vision fades and I look back on the past...

"Graypaw, you need to learn a lesson. You can't just challenge every cat that angers you." Meows Larkstar

"Go search the elders for ticks, then clean their bedding."

I think about protesting, but that would only get me cleaning out the nursery or something. I walk from her den and into the medicine den, where Goldenfur is sorting herbs.

He looks up when I enter. "Is there anything I can do for you Graypaw?" He asks

I sigh, "I need mouse bile for the elders."

"We'll then, what was it this time young one?" He meows in his deep rumbling voice.

"An apprentice insulted Tinypaw at the gathering last night, and well, I attacked him. Hurt him pretty bad, he shouldn't make fun though! Tinypaw can't help that she was born small! On top of that, she was sick for so long,..." I cut myself off. This is getting me no where.

Goldenfur nods and soon brings me a piece of moss on a stick, covered in the horrible smelling mouse bile. "Off you go then."

I pad toward the elders den, head hanging. It's as if I never do anything right. I just can't control my temper. I get so mad when others insult me, my Clanmates, or my clan. I just can't take it! So I attack.

"Back so soon Graypaw?" Asks Sunspots, our newest elder. She only retired two moons ago.

"Of course he is!" Meows Brackentail "he loves being in here!" His eyes shine with amusement

I ignore them and sit quietly. "Who has ticks that I need to get?"

"No cat has any young one, you were only in here yesterday for pulling your claws out during practice. You can work on the bedding." Meows Sunspot warmly

I sigh in relief. Thanks StarClan for that, I hate ticks. As I get to work I see the two elders settle down near the wall of the den.

"Let us tell you a story while you work. I'm sure it will make things easier." Brackentail rasps

I nod absently. Let them ramble on about some time "back when they were young".

"Once," Brackentail begins, "there was a young she-cat apprentice named Fawnpaw. She wasn't the best, or the bravest, or the smartest, but she learned one very important lesson that made her valuable to her clan."

Against my earlier wishes, I find myself listening and being drawn into the story.

"She learned that sometimes, using your wit can be better than using your claws. She could solve resentment between quarreling Clanmates by simply talking to them, she could control her thoughts and action even in the thick of battle." Brackentail meows

Who is this cat? What does he mean by "She could solve resentment between quarreling Clanmates by simply talking to them"?

"When she was made a warrior, her name was called Fawnlight, for her strength not with claws but with spirit. She knew how to pick her battles." He finishes

I sit, trying to gauge the meaning of the story. I quickly finish up my task and go to get a price of prey.

...

That story has never left my mind. No matter how small, or short it seemed at the time. Or how obvious it was that they told that story to influence me, it worked. It's bee two moons since my warrior ceremony, I was named Grayheart, my sister named Tinyfeather. After getting sick again, she became Goldenfur's apprentice and is now full medicine cat.

"Remember your elders!" Hisses a voice "Remember what they taught you!"

I know what to do. I stop, let my fur lay flat and stare at him. "What can I do to prove to you how great our clan is?" I ask

He stares at me as if I've gone mad, then huffs and walks away.

"You did well young one." Meows the same voice warmly. Sunspots. She joined StarClan last Leafbare, Greencough. Ill never forget her and the lesson that Brackentail taught me.

Choose your battles wisely. There might be a better way to solve something other than violence and claws.


End file.
